


Slave Lovin’ Part 1 - The Art of Persuasion

by DWM23



Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feel-good sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wraithsoka, loving tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: Wraith has managed to get Ahsoka alone in his room on Zygerria. And she looks very very appealing in that pseudo-sexy slave outfit...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/The Wraith
Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692484





	Slave Lovin’ Part 1 - The Art of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon-flavoured cut scene from my larger story “Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Rise of The Wraith.” You can read the whole story over on FF.net under the username DFM23.

-Slave Lovin’ Part 1: The Art of Persuasion- (Set during the events of Against Our Will)

“Will you take this collar off me?” Ahsoka asked, feeling like it was intruding on their intimacy. Not to mention she’d be better off without it. “Please? I promise I won’t try to escape.” She sweetly added. Wraith would’ve said yes immediately, if not for a sudden mischievous thought.  
“I suppose I could be... persuaded.” He playfully responded, grinning at her. Ahsoka smirked, understanding the hidden meaning behind his words. Feeling a little naughty herself, her hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and trailed up his muscled abs. She teasingly replied,  
“In that case, why don’t I show you just how persuasive I can be...” 

Wraith happily let her do just that, giving her total control in order to ‘persuade him’. She started by sliding his shirt up and kissing his abs, working her way up to his chest. He was freshly washed and there was still a soapy scent about him, but it mixed with his own scent that Ahsoka’s finely-honed senses picked up. There was a certain manliness to him that drove her wild at times, as it was slowly doing right now. Wraith eventually tugged off his shirt for her total approval and Ahsoka smiled in satisfaction, kissing him one more time before she sat up and played with her top, offering him a glimpse of her breasts but nothing more. Her eyes roamed across his muscles, though her gaze was drawn to the bite-mark between his neck and his right shoulder. It was a mark she knew very well...

“Gonna tease me, are you?” Wraith wondered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“I said I’d persuade you,” Ahsoka replied, “and my method of persuasion... takes time.” She continued, a single finger tapping the tip of his nose. Wraith was more than happy to let her proceed, and let his hands settle on her sides, feeling her soft skin beneath his rough hands. Ahsoka offered a hum as she trailed her hands up her body, trying to seem as sultry as some of the Twi’lek dancers she’d seen. “See something you like?” She coyly wondered. 

“Who do I have to thank-slash-kill for making you look this sexy?” He wondered from beneath her. 

“That depends...” Ahsoka wondered as she bent back down, “are you going to thank them or kill them?” Wraith’s hands rose and gently caressed her headtails, making her softly moan. 

“You could persuade me to not kill them.” He teasingly replied with a wink, and Ahsoka giggled. 

“I take it you like this outfit?” He had said so earlier. 

“I do. It wouldn’t look better on anyone else.” He confirmed, kissing her cheek and taking a moment to simply cherish her. 

“Good answer,” Ahsoka purred while sitting up, “I think that deserves a reward.” She sultrily suggested, pulling down her top to fully reveal her breasts and proving Wraith’s original assumption that she wore nothing underneath correct. His hands worked their way up her muscled abdomen, trailing across her toned stomach. Kriffing Force how he loved how that looked... 

“Am I allowed to touch?” He wondered before his hands reached her breasts. Ahsoka smiled at his thoughtfulness. 

“Consider it part of my persuasion technique.” She replied. Wraith grinned as his hands settled on her mounds, gently fondling, kneading and caressing them. Ahsoka closed her eyes and let him continue, softly groaning and moaning with his ministrations. He was careful and gentle, appreciative of who she was. It was a welcome change from the rough and cruel nature of the Zygerrians. Now it was Wraith’s turn to sit up and he brought his mouth to Ahsoka’s breasts, giving each its fair share of kisses and licks as he swirled his tongue around and teased her nipples, which slowly grew stiffer with his ministrations. After so many long days of having to deal with Zygerrian cruelty, this was pure and utter relief. He’d dreamed of having his girlfriend again and now that was a reality, one he’d happily savour.

Ahsoka pushed out her chest, trying to bring her breasts closer to the pleasure his mouth had to offer. Fuzzy tingles rolled through her body, stemming from the attention Wraith was showing her. She no longer cared if they were small and if anyone else thought so too, her boyfriend loved them and that was good enough for her. As his tongue teased a white nipple, Ahsoka knew that this would eventually boil down to sex. She had sensed his desire for her the moment things started to escalate, and hers had soon grown to match. After the tiring nature of today, she could use a little relief and indulge in some personal pleasure. She could count the number of times they’d had sex on one hand (once in the Elysium and twice in his safe house apartment), the experience still fairly new to them both. So one more session, another round, some more pleasure for them both, was definitely necessary at this stage of their relationship. 

As his touch moved from breast to breast, gentle ministrations arousing her further, Ahsoka rocked back and forth in his lap, slowly grinding against him. Her hands soon guided his face from her chest to her face. “I think your pants are in the way.” She whispered with a smile. 

“Is removing them part of your persuasion technique?” Wraith teasingly pried.

“Only one way to find out.” Ahsoka remarked, smile broadening. Wraith smirked and undid his belt after Ahsoka crawled off him, only to stop and let her tug his pants down his legs until they joined his shirt on the floor, leaving him in his boxers. She straddled him again and resumed her gentle grinding. Wraith groaned, the pressure now intensified given how there wasn’t much between them now. 

“As much as I’d like to see you exposed, there’s something about being only partly exposed that’s so tantalizing.” He mused, fingers playing with the waist of her sheer skirt. Ahsoka gasped a laugh, goose flesh appearing in the wake of his hand. Wraith slowly parted her skirt to get a look underneath, wondering if she had forgone underwear completely, and made a discovery...  
“Well now,” He mused with a sinful grin as he learned Ahsoka was wearing a thong. The girl blushed, a little embarrassed by the overly revealing thing. 

“It’s... hardly modest.” She admitted. The thing barely had enough material to cover her slit, and the rest of it was practically strings that wove around her hips and down her butt.

“Babe, when we’re alone like this, modest is the last thing you need to be.” Wraith commented as his fingers teasingly toyed with the thin waistband. Ahsoka shivered as his fingers ghosted along the skin of her pubic mound, so dangerously close to her peach. She wanted more though and let out a keening mewl as her rocking intensified, pressing harder against his clothed erection. It was becoming a very real struggle for Wraith to not simply tear off her clothes and take her right here and now, and the erection straining against the confines of his boxers certainly wasn’t helping. But he’d promised to play by Ahsoka’s rules... even if that meant dragging this out for an unbearable amount of time. 

Just when he thought things were hard already, Ahsoka tugged down his boxers and nudged her thong to the side, resuming her grinding without anything between them. Wraith groaned loudly as the slick lips of her peach caressed his shaft.

“You like that, baby?” Ahsoka teasingly asked, biting her lip and whimpering as a fresh surge of pleasurable feelings flooded her body. “You wanna be inside me?” 

“I don’t know... where this side of you comes from... but I like it.” Wraith hoarsely ground out. Ahsoka let out a breathy chuckle, reacting to his words and his expression of tortured ecstasy. 

“You didn’t answer me.” She teased, gasping a little as her grinding struck a sensitive spot. She needed to repeat that. As she did, stifling a moan as bolts of pleasure flashed through her mind, Wraith growled his answer, 

“Yes... kriff, yes, I want you ‘Soka. I wanna be inside you so bad.” She could sense his desperation and it made the Togruta giggle. To know that he was in this state because of her was something to be proud of, in a lewd and naughty sort of way. Ahsoka was so proud of it, in fact, that she continued to tease him. While Wraith groaned and growled beneath her, Ahsoka savoured each noise that came from her man... so much so that his shaft was getting very wet from her juices. Admittedly, Ahsoka was probably about as aroused as he was, but was determined to maintain her position of advantage. “Kriff... come on, baby... this is torture.” Wraith begged.

“Good things are... ngh... a-are worth waiting for.” Ahsoka gradually responded, voice hitching as she bit back a groan of pleasure. Wraith smirked. 

“I get the feeling you can’t wait much longer.” He mused, hands revolving between massaging her hips and playing with her ass. “Come on... after today, we deserve this.” He urged. But Ahsoka refused to give in and shot him only a strained smile as she continued to grind, indicating she’d put up with the torture so long as he was under duress as well. “Oh... you tease.” He half-moaned and half-growled, realizing her intentions. the sensations were starting to get to him and, before long, Wraith chose to forgo showing restraint. “Fine then,” he suddenly pulled her forward, Ahsoka squealing as she went from sitting in his lap to suddenly over his face, “you’re masquerading as a princess, aren’t you?” Wraith wondered, Ahsoka nodding in response. “Well... allow me to treat you like an empress.” He said with a not-so-subtle-wink. He inhaled the musky scent of her arousal before reaching out with his tongue and starting to lick and stroke her outer folds. Ahsoka released a shuddering moan, long and loud, as Wraith started to pleasure her with his tongue. He tasted her sweetness, a gentle hum escaping his mouth as he continued to stimulate her. Force, she was so damn delectable! 

“Wraith...” Ahsoka whimpered as his tongue dived deeper, caressing the edge of her velvet flesh and teasing the inner pink just beyond her orange outer lips. She closed her eyes and leaned back, pressing her sex right to his mouth as her hands contracted along his abs. The rippling shivers of pleasure that coursed through her body caused her to moan wantonly, grinding her hips down against his face as Wraith continued, encouraged by her reaction. His tongue found the bud of her clitoris and caused Ahsoka to cry out in absolute pleasure as he stimulated her sweet spot. Her body quickly grew flushed with his ministrations, orange turning blood orange, and Ahsoka found herself burning up for him. Biting her lip and whimpering in ecstasy, the Togruta found herself needy for more from her lover. “Wraith! Oh kriff y-yes!” She moaned, determining that this was way better than her teasing. 

“I knew you’d like this, baby.” He whispered beneath her, content with driving her crazy with his tongue alone. Managing to open her eyes, Ahsoka looked down and the Togruta felt herself tremble under the smouldering, heated look he shot her way. She could sense he was enjoying this, his lust feeding off her reactions. It stoked her own fire and Ahsoka felt like she could come apart from just looking into his eyes. 

“I... l-love it when you... l-look at me like that.” She whimpered, biting her lip as her hips jerked again. “It makes me wanna m-melt...” To her surprise, Wraith abandoned his ministrations to offer her a grin. 

“Do as much melting as you want ‘Soka,” he whispered, softly kissing her bud and making her whimper, “I’ll be sure to clean up the mess.” He added, making her grow hotter and wetter. With that, he resumed his work, tenderly treating her peach to the most amazing tongue-work he could offer. Knowing he was satisfying her had slowed his eagerness somewhat and now Wraith was focused on making Ahsoka feel fluffy and special, hopefully to restore her mood after a trying day putting up with these Zygerrian animals. Vocalizing her appreciation, Ahsoka basked in the pleasure she was receiving and moaned wantonly. She didn’t care if anyone heard them right now, she simply wanted more... more of everything he wanted to do to her. 

“A-Are you p-persuaded y-yet?” She wondered after several more minutes of his wonderful ministrations. Wraith leaned away from her peach, a very difficult thing to do, and mulled over her question.

“I suppose I could be... but it depends on what else you would like to do to try and sway me.” He responded. Catching her breath, Ahsoka fingered the collar around her neck ever so slowly, thinking about what else they could do. She very much enjoyed the oral treatment he was giving her, but being touched by his tongue was nothing compared to being filled. And so Ahsoka scooted back, surprising Wraith, who eventually figured out her intentions when she took hold of his erection and positioned herself above it. 

“If this won’t persuade you,” she said in a much lower voice, “I don’t know what will.” With that, she took the tip inside of her, letting out a little whimper that evolved into a moan as she took the rest of him in. “Ohhhh...” Throwing her head back, Ahsoka let the incredible sensation overwhelm her, closing her eyes as she sank down on Wraith. The super-soldier beneath her let out a strained sigh of satisfaction as he was caressed by Ahsoka’s warm and velvety inner walls. His hands found her hips again, gently rubbing as Ahsoka worked to take him in. It felt so good... and this was just penetration. 

Once they were hip to hip and once Ahsoka had regained a small portion of her composure, her breathing still ragged as waves of pleasure fluttered through her, she began to rock back and forth and simply savour the feeling of being filled. The feeling of being absolutely filled by him was unmatched, such a unique sensation and Ahsoka felt so special that she was the only one who knew what it was like. She looked down upon her lover, seeing the same expression of tortured bliss on his face and leaned back to let him see their union, offering him a naughty, breathy smile as she did. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” She asked with a slight quiver in her voice. “You wanted to be deep inside me? Stretching me out... making me yours...” The way she said it with such a knowing and obvious tone, like she was relishing in how erotic this all was, nearly caused Wraith to orgasm right then and there.

“I... love this side of you.” He managed to respond. Ahsoka laughed, light and feathery, as she shifted and leaned down close to him, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. Her hands came to rest along the sides of his head, holding him as her gaze locked with his. Wraith dared not tear his eyes away from her enchanting blue hues, his hands on her bare shoulders, holding her close. The motions of her hips continued, rocking back and forth and up and down, his cock sliding in and out of her soaked snatch and making them both shudder with each move. Wraith began to move as well, his own slow and languid thrusts matching hers to ensure pleasure was at a maximum. How he loved this kind of intimacy he was able to share with her. A totally complete sensory experience, the kind he could only get when he made love to Ahsoka.

Then she kissed him, not passionately or aggressively, but lovingly and warmly. Ahsoka cherished Wraith through her lips, the super-soldier reciprocating, sighing into the embrace as their intimate union sparked pleasant feelings throughout her body. Breaking off, Ahsoka paused to bask in her close proximity to him. She reveled in his scent, the feeling of his breath against her cheek, the sensation of his rippling muscles against her smooth, exposed flesh. It all felt so good. Eventually, Ahsoka sat up, encouraging Wraith to rest while she did the work for a moment. Her copper hips started to move in slow circles as she ground herself against him, pleasuring them both in the process. Her lovely pert breasts swayed every so slightly in time with her actions, a truly hypnotizing sight that captured Wraith’s attention as he caressed her lower body. Ahsoka softly moaned as pleasure flooded her senses, the pure bliss she felt in this moment was absolutely indescribable. Something so perfect that only Wraith could understand. This was heaven. This was perfection.  
This was love. 

Noticing Wraith’s roaming eyes, Ahsoka felt unabashed by her rather wanton actions and decided to spur him onwards. Positioning one arm behind her head, Ahsoka displayed her body for Wraith, showing off her half-naked form for his pleasure as she continued to rock her hips back and forth. “So... beautiful...” He whispered, trying to keep his voice stable despite the pleasure he felt. Ahsoka gave a breathy chuckle and ground her hips against his, taking him as deep as she possibly could. The pleasure suddenly peaked faster than she could’ve anticipated and she stopped with a cry, her orgasm taking her by surprise. Her inner walls tightened and clenched around Wraith, trying to bring him to climax along with her. He nearly did, but held out as his hands tightly gripped her hips and kneeded her ass. Her juices spilled out around his cock, soaking him with the evidence of her climax. A trembling Ahsoka gasped for air as she came down from her high, her eyes opening and closing as she struggled to become coherent again, the pleasure so good and addicting. She definitely wanted some more of that, exactly like that too. 

But as she evened out, Wraith changed things up. 

Pulling her close he rolled them over, putting him on top. Ahsoka managed a breathy giggle even as his fingers went for her neck and grasped the salve collar. After some fiddling, the collar came free and Wraith threw it aside, ravishing Ahsoka’s exposed neck with a flurry of kisses. “Consider me persuaded,” he whispered in between them, making her giggle. As his kisses continued, he began to move his hips, thrusting slowly and making sure she felt everything he did. He was in control now, the one taking Ahsoka for a ride. The Togruta moaned as as she felt his thick length thrust deeply inside of her, stimulating already sensitive nerves still recovering from her recent orgasm. Interlocking her fingers with his, the held hands as Wraith made passionate love to her, kissing her dark lips over and over again while basking in this closeness to his sweetheart. Ahsoka moaned into his mouth with each thrust, loving the way he filled her. This felt so perfect, this round of sex so amazing and so satisfying after today. He released her lips to stare into her darkened, lust-filled eyes, Ahsoka totally given to her urges and primal desires. Then he took the tip of her lekku into his mouth and started to gently suckle the tip, earning another loud gasp and shudder from her. Wraith really knew just how to treat her lekku and Ahsoka definitely appreciated that. He knew how to make her feel good... so very good. 

Minutes turned to hours, Wraith and Ahsoka totally given to their mutual lust. Wraith kept busy with his hands and mouth, stroking and caressing his love as he coaxed her towards a sweet release. Ahsoka whimpered as his tongue lavished the bronze column of her neck, teasing the flesh of her lekku as he did. Her breathing had quickened, she could feel the pressure building, the edge was not far. “Wraith...! Wraith!” She moaned, his thrusting drawing her closer and closer.

“Ahsoka... kriff...!” He groaned in response. Wraith could tell his own end was not far off, but he was determined to get Ahsoka there first. His thrusts increased, his groping hands squeezing her breasts, all to help bring her past the point of no return. Ahsoka could feel her climax coming, there was no turning back. Wrapping her legs around his hips to keep him close, she closed her eyes and gave in, wanting to come undone in his arms. She let Wraith carry her to that point, moans growing louder and louder until she tipped over the edge with a cry of abandon, ecstasy rolling over her like a wave. She lifted her hips off the bed, arching her back as she pressed closer to the source of her pleasure. Through it all Wraith held her close, slowing down to allow her time to ride out her climax. He didn’t stop entirely though and, after a few quick thrusts, Wraith buried himself to the hilt and came with a deep moan. Ahsoka shuddered and whimpered as her climax was enhanced by the feeling of his seed spilling inside of her, thick ropes painting the walls of her peach white as he filled her. He bent over and held her close, kissing her as the waves of pleasure receded. Ahsoka reciprocated, shaky limbs encircling Wraith and keeping them together as their shared orgasms receded.

It took some time before they were able to properly move again, trapped entwined as they stared into one another’s eyes, feeling their panting breaths against each other’s sweat-slicked skin. Wraith finally managed to find some strength within his arms and rolled them over, still joined, and simply rested in on another’s arms. “Thank you, baby.” He softly said. “That felt so good.”

“W... W-Why are you thanking me?” Ahsoka queried, still breathless. 

“Because you could’ve said no and asked me to stop, and I would’ve.” Wraith answered. “But you didn’t... so, thank you. I feel better now.”

“I do too.” Ahsoka admitted with a smile. With that, she cozied up to Wraith, pressing her body to his as she closed her eyes and basked in the glorious afterglow. Wraith stroked her back gently as Ahsoka drifted off, so thankful for this chance to be with her again. He looked down on the exhausted Togruta in his arms and couldn’t help but smile at the look of peaceful contentment on her face. 

Tomorrow might be another day in this hellish place, but at least they could find comfort and solace in each other’s arms.


End file.
